Now I Know Why You Want To Hate Me
by h M Ihjj
Summary: Takeru Confronts Daisuke, to tell him what he needs to know
1. Confrontation

I know why you want to hate me, Daisuke..  
  
  
  
13 year old Hikari Yagami stood there watching Takeru Takaishi and Daisuke Motomiya fight. Hikari felt like there was nothing she could do to stop her 2 guy friends.  
  
"'Cuse me, Takeru! But I believe that we go that a way, Dumbnut." Yelled the new DigiDestined leader, Daisuke.  
  
"Well, Daisuke, If you had ANY memory at all, we go that way! That's the way we've ALWAYS GONE!" Takeru sat down on a log, and looked at Hikari.  
  
"Takeru, Daisuke, let's just flip a coin or something and see which was we go." Hikari pulled out a coin and flipped.  
  
"I call heads!" yelled Takeru.  
  
"Tails!" the coin bounced and landed on the side Daisuke called. "Ha! We go that way, Takeru!"  
  
"I can see that, Daisuke." Daisuke lead Miyako, Iori, Takeru, Hikari and Ken down the trail through the forest.  
  
"Daisuke, lets go back, it's becoming dark our here." Said Hikari.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Getting Hungry!" exclaimed Miyako.  
  
"And I'm cold." Said Iori.  
  
"Alright Hikari, let's go." Daisuke walked a few feet ahead of the others, and Takeru caught up with him.  
  
"I know why you want to hate me Daisuke, and it isn't because of my friendship with Hikari."  
  
"I hate you because of ur closeness with Hikari."  
  
"No, Dai, you hate me because of all this hate going around in this world...Ur just following the crowd."  
  
"I don't follow others-"  
  
"Yes, you Do Dai, your just like Taichi, you wish you were Tai. But your not, your Daisuke Motomiya, the new DigiDestined leader." Takeru walked past Daisuke and opened the Digiport back home, and was the first to leave.  
  
How did you like it? PLZ R+R and NO flames...it MIGHT turn into Yaoi, or just a friendship, you can't tell with me ^_^ 


	2. Realization

I Know Why You want To Hate Me Daisuke.....  
Chapter 2: Realization  
  
  
Daisuke sat his bed, as he stared at the ceiling.   
DemiVeemon lay there and play a gameboy game.   
"Take That you..you...Evil guy!" DemiVeemon yelled  
at the Gameboy as he tilted Left and right as he continued to play.   
"Do I follow the crowd, do I walk in other ppl's footprints?   
Am I in the Shadows?" These questions raced thru Dai's mind.   
"DAI!! I BEAT THE EVIL GUY!!! I BEAT HIM!!!!" yelled the little blue   
digimon. Daisuke continued to stare at the ceiling. "Daisuke??" Daisuke   
snapped out of his concentration and looked at his digimon.   
"Cool..."   
"Dai? What's wrong?"   
"It's about what Takeru said. Do I follow in others footprints? Do I  
REALLY follow the crowd?" asked Daisuke.   
"I don't know. Ask yourself that."   
"That's what I HAVE been doing!!!!" Daisuke got up and stomped  
out of the house. "What should I do? Where should I go?" Daisuke continued to  
walk, and he went toward Ken's house. He went up to the door and knocked.   
Ken's mom answered the door.   
"Konnichiwa Daisuke!" chirped Ken's mother.   
"Hi Mrs. Ichijouji. Is Ken here?" asked Daisuke.   
"Yes. He's up in his room." Mrs.Ichijouji let Daisuke in, and Dai   
walked upstairs to Ken's room, and knocked. Ken Opened the door and looked   
at Daisuke oddly.  
"Dai...Dai...Davis?" asked Ken.   
"Hi Ken."   
"You Wanna Come in?" Daisuke walked into Ken's room.   
"So......"   
"Ken, Did you hear what Takeru said to me?"   
"No I Didn't, Daisuke. What did he say?"   
"He says that I hate him because I'm following the crowd, not because  
of his closeness with Hikari."   
"Well, do you?"   
"I've been asking myself that, I can't figure it out."   
"Hmm......Well, you do tend to follow trends and fads."   
"Yeah, I follow Trends."   
"You DO want to Be Taichi."   
"Yeah?"   
"Well, you probably ARE following the crowd."   
"I'll have to find that out for muhself.....I got to go and talk to Takeru."   
"Bye Dai."   
"Bye Ken!" Daisuke ran out the door, down the stairs and outside   
into the cold. Daisuke sprinted to Takeru's apartment building,  
and when he reached there he bumped into Iori.   
"Daisuke? What are you doing here?" asked Iori.   
"I need to talk to Takeru."   
"Oh, he's up at his house, and Miyako is there helping his mom with   
the computer.   
"Thanks, Iori!" Daisuke went inside and pushed the elevator button   
and got into the elevator. He bounced impatiently up and down as the   
elevator went up. 


End file.
